


Closer

by McWexler



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OTP Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McWexler/pseuds/McWexler
Summary: Oh, sweet beginnings of our favorite ship. And yes, things get a little dirty along the way.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Kim Wexler, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**December 1997**

Kim never really liked Christmas parties. At least corporate ones. Why was it even called a ‘party’, anyways? Shouldn’t parties be… _fun_? If it was up to her, she would just lay down on her couch, turn the TV on and probably fall asleep after 20 minutes, finally getting the rest which she desperately needed and deserved. Instead, she was here, making small talk with other lawyers, politely smiling at anyone who crossed her path. Of course, it was all just very dull and tiresome, but she couldn’t find any good enough excuse as to why she couldn’t come. Well, she would just stay for 2 hours and then hopefully bail unnoticed. Sounds like a plan.

She could feel the tiredness creeping in and she decided she needs some alcohol to wake herself up a little bit. Kim walked towards the bar, finding that the line was quite long. Good, at least she can have some privacy for a minute and relax her face. She could almost feel how tense her cheeks were getting from smiling constantly. As Kim was standing in the line, slowly zoning out, she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, gorgeous!”

_No way. Should I kiss him or should I punch him?_

“Jimmy!” well shit, she was already beaming. “What the hell are you doing here?” she was hiding the excitement in her voice, but she was fooling nobody.

“Hey,” he repeated, coming close to her and planting a light kiss on her cheek. He then took a step back and looked her up and down. “Damn. You look amazing,” he said. Kim was wearing a black dress, not too revealing, but it fitted her so perfectly that it accentuated every line of her body. Kim could just sense his eyes undressing her and thought that she should probably be a little offended, but instead, she felt her heart beat faster and it took her all the effort in the world not to smile, because that would be just plain stupid.

“Why are you here?” she said, now in a more serious tone.

“Did you really think that I would let you waste a night of your life with this bunch of losers?” smiled Jimmy.

“But… but I thought that only lawyers and paralegals were invited?”

“Yeah, uh, well. I invited myself. Did you know that my brother actually built the company?” said Jimmy.

“Jimmy. Does Chuck know that you’re here?” replied Kim, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

“Well yeah, obviously. Gotta say it hurt a little not to get the invite, but he could hardly say no when I asked him if I could be his plus one, since Rebecca was feeling a little under the weather. But hey, don’t worry, he won’t be too bothered if I leave him for someone prettier.”

She couldn’t believe that these cheesy compliments were actually working. _Damn you, Jimmy_.

“Yeah. Sure. But why didn’t you tell me that you were coming?”

“Truth?” he looked her in the eyes. “I wanted to surprise you. I thought you might appreciate some company.”

“Well no shit I appreciate the company.” she chuckled. “However, I would equally appreciate it if you told me beforehand, so that I wouldn’t be stressed out of my mind, thinking about how taking shots of tequila in the bathroom stall sounds more appealing than listening to one more stupid story about some whatshisface and his love affairs.”

Jimmy laughed shorty and after a short silence he replied: “Yeah, see, that’s kinda the point. Now you’re all happy that you see me.”

_I might as well cave. He really did save my evening._

“Hm. I guess so.”

This is the closest to _thank god you’re here_ which she was willing to give him. But Jimmy knew.

As Kim and Jimmy finally got their drinks and found a free table, Jimmy looked around and assessed the situation.

“This place sucks. We should at least get shitfaced and have some fun,” Jimmy suggested. “What about these shots that you’ve mentioned?”

“Um… I think I’ll stick with the wine. I’m not sure if Howard and Chuck would find it very amusing if I’d hit that poor excuse for a dance floor downstairs and danced like a self-proclaimed _Dancing Queen_.”

Jimmy grinned and said: “If that’s what you do when you get drunk, I will make it my life mission to make that happen.”

“Uh, yeah. Good luck with that.”

She wanted to comment on how he did see her drunk a few times already, but decided not to, as it would make things awkward. The last time they got drunk together they ended up on her couch, fucking relentlessly. Twice. And then once in the morning, because, hey, they were already naked and they may as well make the most out of it while they’re at it, since it can’t happen again. This is their first and last time. That is what they agreed upon.

Actually, she was the one who suggested it. She told herself she doesn’t have time for a relationship or whatever would their situation be called, but she would never admit to herself that she was falling for him and the idea of opening up to someone terrified her. Kim never allowed anyone to come near her, but Jimmy came into her life unexpectedly and she didn’t even know how it happened, but he was there to stay. And she was glad to find a best friend. Her only friend, really. Sex and feelings, however, don’t mix very well with friendship. Too bad the sexual tension didn’t disappear after that – if anything, it was much more present than before.

Well, that was six months ago and not much happened since then, apart from some occasional kiss. Kim really hated herself for it. She told Jimmy that they will continue to be just friends and he respected it. Well, he would flirt with her playfully, but that was it. It was her who had problems keeping up her end of the bargain. Like that one time they went to the cinema and as they were saying goodbye, she kissed him fully on the lips with her mouth opened. Before she could think about what she was doing, Jimmy slid a tongue into her mouth and he put his hands around her body. She gasped a little. They stayed like that for a while before she finally broke the kiss, smiled, said _bye Jimmy_ and walked away. Yeah. Not cool. But luckily, Jimmy never held it against her, though he would tease her sometimes when they were saying goodbyes, asking if he can get that nice goodbye kiss again. 

Jimmy could see that Kim's not really present. “What you’re thinking about?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

“Tell you what. After I pass the bar, I promise to take you to a karaoke bar and you will show me exactly what you meant by that. And there’s no way you’ll talk yourself out of it. It would be like… violating the law.”

“Nope, that is not how the law works.”

“Uh, I mean it could though. But you will do it anyways for me, right?”

“Yeah-uh. Yeah. Well, maybe. If you're good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind, I'm new at this. Will be happy for any feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed Chapter 1! :) 
> 
> Still keeping it sorta PG, but not for long, I promise.

Kim was finishing her second glass of wine when suddenly a shot of tequila landed at the table with a clink.

“Jimmy. Didn’t you say you were going to the bathroom?” said Kim with her eyebrows slightly raised.

“I did, thanks for your concern. And I figured that now I’m finally free to drink some more,” he replied, putting his index finger on his forehead, apparently proud about the idea.

“Well good for you, ‘cause I’m not drinking this,” said Kim wryly. The last thing she needed was to wake up hungover the next morning, as it would make it impossible for her to get anything done.

“Oh, come on!” said Jimmy in a high voice. “Consider it your Christmas gift to me.”

Kim gave a little laugh. “So, _my_ gift to _you_ is to take this shot which _you_ paid for,” replied Kim, making dramatic pauses between the words. “Wow. Your standards are kinda low, but fine. If that’s your wish, who am I to say no.”

“Great!” exclaimed Jimmy, pushing the drink closer to Kim.

Kim wanted to tell him to keep his voice down, not wanting to attract any attention from their colleagues, but one swift look around the room indicated that nobody would care anyway – and even if they did, screw ‘em and their boring lives. It’s not like they were doing anything wrong.

It was probably the wine she drank, or maybe Jimmy’s boundless energy, but she felt like it may not be such a bad idea to loosen up a bit for once. Not too much – there’s nothing attractive about her falling asleep unexpectedly in the most random places, a strange habit she has when she’s got too, _too_ much to drink. Getting a little bit tipsy, however, could never hurt. Kim took the glass into her hand and eyed Jimmy with a roguish smile.

“So, merry Christmas, then!”

“Merry Christmas, Kim,” replied Jimmy, looking her straight in the eyes when they clinked glasses.

As she swallowed the drink, she made a small grimace which then turned into a satisfied smile, feeling the warmth spreading through her body. It felt nice.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” said Jimmy with excitement. His hand flew into his pocket from which he pulled a small box wrapped in a light blue paper. “Merry Christmas again,” Jimmy said smiling as he was handing her the present. 

Kim felt as if all of the heat which she was feeling so far throughout her body suddenly rushed directly into her face. 

“Y-you actually got me a gift? I-” she stammered. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Jimmy grinned. He was clearly amused by her reaction. “Here, take it already.”

Kim reached for the gift, lightly brushing her fingertips against Jimmy’s hand as she grabbed it. Now that she was holding it, she noted that it was surprisingly light. She squeezed it, realizing that the box was actually from paper.

“No way!” She burst out laughing. “Is this what I think it is?”

Jimmy shrugged lightly. “I wouldn’t know. Just open it!”

Kim continued to laugh as she tried to peel off the wrapping paper. It was rather difficult because the Scotch tape was pretty much all around that thing. She wanted to comment on how you’re supposed to use just small pieces of it but decided not to because it was actually quite cute. At least she could tell that Jimmy wrapped it himself. After some difficulties, Kim managed to remove most of the paper and could now clearly see what was hidden under it – a pack of cigarettes.

“You… you got me cigarettes for Christmas. _Really_ ,” she said, mock-offended.

“You’re one to talk!” exclaimed Jimmy. “You gave me tequila! I should be outraged!”

“No, I didn’t. _You_ got it. I just drank it, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” he replied, before lowering his voice. “So… you’re saying that you may still give me something in return, huh?”

“We’ll see,” she replied, trying to keep her tone light and matter-of-fact, while she could feel her heart beat a little faster. “But I wouldn’t put my money on it.”

Kim removed the rest of the paper and was now holding the pack in her hand. The original warning label was covered by a little post-it note with HHM logo, secured by more Scotch tape. It said: _Kim Wexler, you’re a smokin’ Goddess. Enjoy the smoke and my bad puns. Jimmy x._ Kim could feel her smile getting wider, but she stayed silent for a while. She was amused, flattered and maybe even slightly moved. Nobody in their right mind would think of this, which is why it was perfect. Finally, she gently stroked his hand and squeezed it.

“Smooth. I’m impressed,” and after a short pause, she added quietly “Um, thank you. Can’t wait to have one with you.”

Jimmy squeezed her hand back in response.

“I see you’ve got nothing to drink. We should fix that. One more wine for you?” Jimmy asked as he was standing up.

“I, uh, sure. I can go and get it though, I have two legs, you know?” Kim offered, also trying to stand up.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, exhaled dramatically and put his hands on her shoulders, making her sit down again. “For Christ’s sake, you crazy woman, just sit, stay here and let me bring it to you. Don’t even try to argue on that. What are you drinking?”

“Sorry,” she said with a giggle. “Chardonnay. Or whatever dry-ish they have in case they ran out. Or just… whatever with alcohol. Thanks.”

Kim realized that she can’t remember the last time she was this relaxed, comfortable, and careless. It felt nice to get her mind off things. She looked at the cigarette pack and ran her fingers over the note, smiled at it, and then put it into her purse. After a while, Kim saw Jimmy going back to the table, in one hand holding her glass of wine, while his other hand was clenching two shot glasses, presumably filled with more tequila. He put everything on the table and sat down right next to Kim. Kim immediately snatched the small glasses and gave one to Jimmy. She raised her glass and exclaimed: “Cheeeeers, baby!” and cackled. 

“That’s the spirit!” said Jimmy with admiration, “I was worried I’ll have to come up with some stupid-ass excuse to make you drink this, _again_.”

“Are you gonna chatter or are you gonna drink?” she quipped.

Jimmy stared at her, slightly amazed, as he drank.

Kim then exhaled deeply and leaned closer to Jimmy. “So, Jimmy,” she whispered like a little mischievous kid, “tell me the story about the Nigerian prince.”

“Kim. I told you already,” replied Jimmy with a soft smile.

Actually, she’d heard this story three times. At least. Every time Jimmy told her about the scams which he ran with his friend Marco, the details would be slightly different. She figured that he probably made half of the stuff up just to make her laugh. It was working though. The picture of some loaded asshole getting scammed by something so insanely dumb as an inheritance from a prince from Nigeria just made her stomach hurt from laughter.

“Come on, I wanna hear it. I like the way you tell the story.”

So he did tell her, again. And she was laughing so hard that she could actually sense a few curious looks aimed in their direction. _Jesus, why don’t people just mind their own fucking business_. She just could really use some alone time with Jimmy.

“Wanna go out for a smoke?” she said, a little tense.

“God, thought you’d never ask,” grinned Jimmy, standing up.

As they came outside to the empty parking lot, Kim inhaled deeply. It felt good. Silence, fresh air, dark sky. Suddenly Jimmy put his jacket around her shoulders and before she could protest, he just said: “Don’t you even… It’s freaking freezing and you’re wearing a dress. You’re gonna get sick.” She wanted to fight him on this, but then she just rolled her eyes and said: “Fine.”

She lit one cigarette and took a long, deep drag. She wanted to inhale the smoke once more, but Jimmy pulled the cigarette right from her mouth. He kept the cigarette for a while and then he put it between her lips, still holding it in his hand. Kim could feel his fingers on her lips and this closeness made her tremble. Everything in her body just wanted to brush her lips against Jimmy's fingers, but she just took a drag before Jimmy pulled the cigarette out of her mouth again. Jimmy then put his arm around her and she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder.

They were standing there in silence for a minute. Normally, this kind of silence was comfortable but now, Kim sensed that the mood shifted and didn’t really know how that made her feel. Playful flirting was just that – a fun little play, from which you can always walk away and everything stays the same. Feeling Jimmy’s closeness now was overwhelming. But it wasn’t a bad feeling either. She just felt dizzy. _Good_ dizzy, if that’s a thing.

“It was a good day,” Jimmy murmured.

“Yeah,” replied Kim, almost whispering.

If she leaned just a little closer she could kiss him.

 _No. Fucking stop this. It’s not fair to use Jimmy as a sex toy and then just dump him for God knows how long_. She knows that he wants more and if she was being honest, the sex they had six months ago also meant a lot to her. But she knew that Jimmy deserves someone who could actually open up and be with him all in.

“Hey, gimme that,” said Kim as she grabbed the cigarette from Jimmy’s mouth, pulling away from the hug. She finished the cigarette and stomped on it. “We should go back inside. It really is cold.”

Jimmy made a step towards Kim and blocked her way.

“Wait, just a second. I have a question.”

“O-okay?”

Jimmy gently cupped her face and Kim could feel herself going weak at the knees. Her heart was beating so fast that she was pretty sure that Jimmy can hear it too.

“Can I kiss you? I mean I know you said… But… um… can I?”

_No. We shouldn’t. It’s a bad idea._

“Oh, please, do,” she said huskily instead.

With that, Jimmy pushed Kim against the wall and kissed her deeply, with such fervent urgency that Kim had problems registering what was even going on. She let out a small moan and bit him on the lips, hearing Jimmy’s low groan in response. _Holy shit_. His breathing was getting heavier as he ran his hands across her body. Jimmy then broke the kiss for a second just to move to her neck. This sent shivers through her nerves made her whole body tremble. She thought that she might just melt then and there. _Calm down. You’re on a parking lot. Anyone could come and see us any second._

Kim finally pulled away, her breathing ragged. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Will love any feedback ❤︎


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I thought I'd better change the rating... haha.

_Right_. That is the best word which described what kissing Jimmy was like. As Kim ran her fingers through Jimmy’s hair and pushed him closer to her, she felt like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“God, finally,” she mumbled between kisses. Kim could feel Jimmy’s lips curl into a smile before he pulled away and gave her an amused look.

“What?” she giggled. “ _No!_ Finally, as in like, you know, finally we’re here.”

The cab ride to her place was a little awkward and for a second there she thought she might change her mind about _this_ , but thankfully she didn’t.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Shut up.”

“Me? Never!” Jimmy laughed.

Kim could feel his hands in her hair, letting it loose. She smiled at him and playfully tugged at his tie, before untying it and letting it fall onto the floor. She continued by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, the whole time staring deeply into Jimmy’s eyes.

“I don’t know this one. It looks nice,” she purred, stroking the collar.

“Oh, you want me to keep it on if you like it so much?”

Kim tossed the shirt down. “Nah. Don’t think so.”

She used both hands to stroke Jimmy’s arms and then pressed her body close to his bare chest where she could feel his heart beating. Jimmy ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her face to meet his. Kim opened her mouth and breathed out heavily when she felt his tongue taste her. She put her knee between his thighs to feel his erection through the pants. In response, Jimmy bit her lower lip, which surprised her enough to moan loudly. She took a step back, heart racing, as she unclasped his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. Seeing him like this, completely naked and so hard, while she was still fully dressed, sent a jolt of electricity down her thighs. She smiled at the sight as she put her hand between his legs and moved it up and down. She tilted her head upwards and used her tongue to slowly trace the outline of his lips, watching his face intently. She liked the way his eyebrows moved closer to each other with each her motion, and how his eyes kept closing even though she could tell that he wanted to return the look.

Jimmy’s breathing was becoming ragged when he suddenly broke the contact, turned her body around, pushed her against the wall, unzipped her dress and let it fall down, his every touch filled with overwhelming desire and need. He hungrily kissed her shoulder and her neck, his hands running all over her body, stopping on her bare breasts. She quivered as his tongue caressed her skin, whispering his name softly. When she felt his hand slide under her panties, she moaned helplessly and thought to herself, amused, how she would touch herself some nights, imagining her fingers to be Jimmy’s. This, certainly, was much better. When Jimmy found her clit and pressed it, Kim’s breathing was quickening beyond her control, her body moving invitingly towards him.

“Fuck, Jimmy,” she gasped. 

“What was that?” said he as he continued to tease her. He used his index finger to draw little circles around her clit before tapping on it lightly.

“Jimmy, please.” Kim couldn’t remember the last time she was this horny. There was just something about Jimmy that made her crazy. “Just take me.”

“You want it right here?” rasped Jimmy.

She thought about this quickly. Getting fucked in the hallway from behind sounds fun and all, but maybe a bit too impersonal.

“No. I mean yes. But no,” she turned her body to face him. Her eyes met his. “I want to see you,” smiled Kim.

She walked into her bedroom and Jimmy followed. Kim laid down on her bed, pulled her panties down and jokingly tossed them towards Jimmy, who was standing beside the bed.

“You gonna just stand there?” she laughed.

“Just gimme a sec,” rasped Jimmy, “I want to see you too.”

“Ookay, so we’re gonna stare at each other now? That certainly sounds fun,” teased Kim.

“Hey!” protested Jimmy, climbing on top of her. “Always sassy huh?” he said, slapping her ass playfully and Kim chuckled in response. She then put her arms around Jimmy’s back and kissed him deeply. Jimmy was teasing her entrance with his tip, to which Kim responded by spreading her legs widely for better access. As she was raising her hips to meet him, Kim felt him entering her slowly, filling her inch by inch.

“Hey. I missed you,” Jimmy confessed with a breathy voice.

 _I missed you too_ , thought Kim. _So much_. She lifted her legs so she could feel him deep inside her. Oh fuck. _Fuck_. She dug her nails against his skin, hearing him hiss. Jimmy began moving, slowly at first, getting used to the sensation. Kim, though, bucked her hips forcibly, needing more. Jimmy returned this by thrusting hard inside her, making Kim release a strangled sound. He was slamming against her fervently, already on the very edge, when Kim lost all control, scratched his back, moving her hips frantically, panting. Jimmy closed his eyes and desperately tried to hold on as long as possible, trying to ignore Kim’s reactions, because that alone was too much to handle, when Kim started to kiss his hand sloppily.

Jimmy stopped, his face all red and sweaty. “Don’t- and don’t move,” he managed. “And be quiet.” Even one more little whimper from Kim and he would for sure not last a second longer. After a while, Jimmy managed to somewhat calm down and laughed. “Jesus fucking Christ, Kim. Were you trying to kill me? ‘Cause let me tell you, you almost did.”

“Sorry,” Kim laughed softly, her eyes looking at him innocently. “Try to think about kittens, I heard that helps,” she joked.

“I don’t know if I want to create this kind of association in my brain. You know. Next time I see a kitty I might be walking around with a hard-on like some sort of freak.”

Kim laughed at the idea of it and was glad that he didn’t lose his sense of humor in a situation that would be otherwise awkward. 

“So… how about I just go on top of you?”

“Seriously? And _that’s_ supposed to take the edge off?”

“I will go easy on you, don’t worry,” she offered.

“Yeah, for some reason I don’t quite trust you, miss,” he smiled. “Let’s just take a quick break. Got some snacks?” said Jimmy casually as he was pulling out of her.

“W-what?” said Kim, startled and confused, with a little more panic in her voice than she would like, before she saw his lips curl into a smile. He laid down next to her and put his hand on her stomach, stroking it gently.

“I’m just kidding,” said Jimmy as he moved his hand lower and used his finger to make light circles around her clit. “Well not completely. _Do_ let me cool off, tiger. But for now, you clearly need my services and I wouldn’t feel right to leave you like that, full of desire.”

 _God, he just won’t shut up, will he_ , thought Kim.

“Sure, whatever you say,” she replied as coldly as she possibly could, given the circumstances. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation between her legs. Jimmy was moving his finger up and down her opening, deliberately avoiding her clit. She could tell that Jimmy enjoys being in control for once, and honestly, she was surprised how much she likes this too. It was nice to know that she can actually rely on the other person in bed to take care of her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was eight years older – a 37-year old _man_ , not a goddamned boy. Or maybe it was just Jimmy being Jimmy.

“Mm, you’re so wet,” said he as he inserted his middle finger inside her.

“Uh-huh” was all she could manage, as she felt his finger moving slowly in and out. It was torture. Jimmy continued with the same pace but added another finger. He used his other hand to caress her breast and then he kissed her on the neck. The moment his lips touched her neck, Kim trembled and could feel even the fingers on her feet curl, goosebumps all over her body. Her entire universe was now contained in that bed. Closing her eyes, she gasped heavily.

“Oh, Ji-Jimmy.”

“Huh, what is it? You want me to stop?” he said teasingly.

“Try that and you’re a dead man.”

Jimmy smiled and moved his fingers faster and harder, to which Kim responded with loud moans. She allowed herself to move her hips to meet his fingers. Jimmy looked at her and thought to himself that _this_ Kim – so responsive and all his – is definitely an image which he will cherish forever.

“God, you’re so dirty,” he blurted admiringly before he thought about it. He wasn’t really sure if she would understand it as the compliment it was intended.

This little comment turned her on even more and she replied with a loud, heavy moan, which basically said _yes, yes I am, thank you for noticing_ – only without the words. The fact was that around him, she always felt it’s okay to be a little dirty.

Jimmy then curled his fingers and with this angle, he was now hitting her G-spot. Kim went suddenly silent and still – mostly because the sensation was too much to handle and she could barely catch her breath, let alone make other noises. She looked over at Jimmy and saw a hint of a smile when he sped up. Among her rushed breaths, Kim managed to mutter “right there”. She felt everything in her body focusing on his fingers. She couldn’t hold it any longer – she moved her hand down and pressed her finger hard against her clit. Suddenly, she cried out and the world went blank. She felt her muscles clenching and unclenching, her entire body was shaking, as she was desperately gasping for air.

After the waves of pleasure faded away, she opened her eyes. She realized that her eyes are a little teary and that her legs are completely wet. Did she just… squirt all over them? Man, this guy was something else. She never even knew she could come this hard. Still a little out of it, she leaned to Jimmy, put both her trembling arms around his neck, pulled him as close to her as she possibly could, and kissed him softly. At that moment, she seemed so vulnerable that Jimmy couldn’t help but think that this woman is the best thing that has ever happened to him. After she pulled away, Jimmy grabbed her face and carefully wiped the tears from under her eyes and then tenderly stroke her hair with his fingertips. This gesture made her feel so loved that she wasn’t sure if she can physically handle it.

Finally, she looked around and chuckled: “Holy shit… That was something.” At this point, she noticed that she barely heard what she said, her ears blocked. She tried to move her jaw around inconspicuously, but it didn't help. 

“Yeah, uh…nice,” said Jimmy and smiled, looking at his right hand, which was dripping with her juices.

She followed his gaze. “Yeah, um… sorry about that.”

Jimmy didn’t reply, instead, he just raised his eyebrow.

“Oh shut up,” she snorted. “You probably enjoyed it more than I did.”

“So you liked that?” Jimmy continued playfully.

“Did I like that? Well… yeah. I believe I did.” After a short pause, Kim rolled over and said: “We should probably take a shower and clean this mess up.”

Jimmy’s eyes lit up. “A shower sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always, any feedback will be greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So sorry for not posting for this long, but hey, I graduated from Uni, so there's that. :)  
> And a huge thanks for anyone who read and commented so far - means a lot!

Kim took Jimmy’s hand and led him into the bathroom. She stepped under the showerhead and turned the water on. Closing her eyes, she felt the water directly landing on her face. After a while, she turned her head around to see Jimmy staring at her. Jimmy’s eyes were fixated on her naked body, full of amazement, as if he couldn’t believe that he’s there with her right now.

“Come on,” laughed Kim as she pulled his arm to get him under the stream of water as well.

Jimmy gave her an amused look when he saw her face from up close.

“What?” asked Kim, startled.

“You’ve got mascara underneath your eyes,” smiled Jimmy kindly.

“Oh fuck, I must look like a raccoon, huh?” said Kim, using her fingers to rub the makeup residue off her skin.

“A very cute raccoon though,” he teased, and then, seeing her trying to make her way to the mirror, he added, “Hey, don’t worry about it, you’re fine.”

Kim grabbed a bottle of shower gel and squeezed its content into her hand. Before Jimmy could tell what she was about to do, Kim rubbed the gel on _his_ chest and laughed out loud when she saw his surprised expression. She was lathering his chest and shoulders, while Jimmy’s silent protest made her laugh even harder.

“Turn around, buddy,” she exclaimed.

“No, Kim!” Jimmy resisted. “Seriously, what even is this stuff?”

“It’s lavender! Don’t you like the smell of it?” she snorted.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile showed that he’s not really mad at her. Kim got closer to him and rubbed the rest of the gel down his arms. “I think you smell very nice,” she teased.

“Alright, Kim, shut it down,” he said as he stepped under the water, rinsing it off, and added, “besides, it’s your turn.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that, you’re only like half-way done.”

“Yeah, I think I can live with that, thanks,” he said wryly. Jimmy took the purple bottle, squeezed it out, and gently touched Kim’s naked skin. He moved his hands along her hips and stomach, slowly making his way back up. He stopped at her nipple, making light circles around it with his index finger, feeling it harden beneath his touch.

“Fun fact - you’d be surprised that women actually don’t shower like that,” she muttered.

“Shhh,” replied Jimmy as he continued to caress her breasts. Kim closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, focusing on Jimmy’s soft touch. She felt his hands go lower, stroking her ass and her hips. He then kneeled down and ran his fingers on the inner side of her thighs, and she trembled when she felt Jimmy swipe his tongue across her entrance, before planting a playful, feather-light kiss there.

“Oh, Jimmy,” gasped Kim, “come here.”

Jimmy was trying to stand back up and Kim could see that he’s having some problems, as the floor was quite slippery. She offered him a hand. “Careful, or you’re gonna break something.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, standing up.

Kim put her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply, pinning him against the slick wall of the shower. Jimmy moaned into her mouth and pulled away from the kiss to look between the two of them.

“I want you, Kim,” he mumbled.

“O-okay,” she turned the water off, “let’s just dry ourselves and get out, okay?”

“Why leave?” tried Jimmy.

“Seriously? Falling down on this slippery mess and breaking my neck isn’t really something that would turn me on,” laughed Kim, and then she registered a momentary disappointment in his face. “Come on,” said Kim, kissing his cheek, “I promise I won’t be boring in the bedroom.”

“I would never _dare_ to think that,” smiled Jimmy.

She handed him a fluffy towel and used another one to dry herself, thinking about how awful her hair will be tomorrow, getting it wet but not washing it. Oh well. She looked at Jimmy with the towel around his waist, already dried up.

“Jimmy, wait for me in the bed, will you? I’ll be there in like ten seconds,” said Kim, as her hair was still dripping wet and she wanted to make sure she doesn’t look like an absolute mess.

When Jimmy left the bathroom, Kim dried her hair with the towel and then brushed it. _Well, that’s as good as it gets_ , she thought to herself when she looked in the mirror. Then she paused for a second and grinned at her reflection. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. _What are you getting yourself into, exactly?_ She asked her reflection silently, before smiling at herself broadly, deciding that’s something _future_ Kim’s gonna have to deal with. She wrapped herself up into the towel. _You’ve got this_ , she whispered into the mirror.

\---------

When Kim entered the bedroom, she saw Jimmy covered in her blanket. Before she could think too hard about the decision, she let the towel fall to the ground, revealing her naked body.

“Well hello there,” said Jimmy with an impressed voice.

“Hi,” grinned Kim.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Jimmy’s hands wandered over her body, stopping at her hips. Kim sucked in Jimmy’s lip and then nibbled on his ear, hearing him hiss in response. Kim felt her pussy tingling and pulse racing. A quiet moan escaped her mouth involuntarily.

Kim broke off the kiss and saw that Jimmy’s cheeks were flushed with excitement. She slowly moved to the side and pulled the blanket away, seeing how hard he was. She licked the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around it, slowly taking him in.

“Jesus, Kim,” sighed Jimmy.

Kim held back a little laugh - felt good to see Jimmy like this. She continued with a steady rhythm, sucking, licking, teasing--when suddenly Jimmy’s hand slid into her hair and gripped it tight.

“Kim, stop--if you don’t want me to come right into your mouth.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” murmured Kim.

“Yeah, well, maybe next time. Please, Kim. I want you. I need to feel you,” Jimmy groaned.

 _Maybe next time_ , repeated Kim to herself. _Let’s…Let’s not think about this right now_.

Kim climbed back on top of him and guided him inside her. She lowered herself carefully, taking him in completely. She bit back a moan as she heard Jimmy whimper underneath her.

“Kim--,” pleaded Jimmy.

“Shhh,” she stroked his cheek. “I’ve got you."

She set out a slow rhythm when Jimmy’s hands grabbed her hips, and then he started to move as well. Small droplets of sweat beaded on her forehead when she carefully sped things up, shifting her hips against him. She looked at his face to see that his eyes are closed shut, but he wasn’t protesting - in fact, he snapped his hips upwards hard several times, making her moan loudly. He was thrusting harder and faster inside her, nails digging into her hips. She heard as Jimmy’s breathing was getting irregular and she knew that if they’ll continue like this, he will come quickly. But she didn’t want this to end just yet. Kim stopped moving and put her hand on his cheek.

“Hey, hey,” she whispered against his lips, “Look at me.”

He did.

“Here you go,” she smiled. “Don’t move now, okay?”

Kim steadied herself by putting her hands behind her feet and then leaned back with a seductive smile. She started to ride him. Jimmy’s eyes were looking deep inside hers, which took her by surprise, as she expected him to fix rather on her breasts. The intense eye-contact made it feel almost painfully intimate. Part of her wanted to look away, but really, it turned her on even more. Still looking at Jimmy with her lips slightly parted, she moved her right hand to her clit and started to make light circles. Jimmy reached out and put his fingers there and Kim’s hand landed on top of his, guiding him. Grinding against him, their fingers continued with constant, quickening pace. Her moans soon had a rhythmic nature and she felt shuddering between her legs and in her stomach. She was so close.

“Fuck,” she exclaimed and arched her back. She was shaking and trembling, her heart beating violently. She fell forward to his chest and held on tight to him, “Oh, Jimmy,” she murmured into his mouth.

“Kim,” he whispered back.

“Go on now,” she said, her voice trembling. “Fuck me.”

Jimmy rolled over to the other side of the bed so that he was now on top of her. He guided her to lift her legs and started to thrust hard and fast into her, as if his life depended on it. Kim was moaning loudly, but she didn’t care, feeling so much more sensitive after her orgasm. His fingers intertwined with hers and she squeezed hard. He let out a low groan and then she suddenly felt him pulsate inside her.

Jimmy buried his face in her hair, drenched in sweat, just lying there, breathing heavily.

“I’m gonna go now,” he said after a while.

“Okay,” she chuckled, prepared to clean up.

\---------

Later that night, lying in bed in a hug, Jimmy caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled up closer to him and smiled contently at him.

“So, uh… You want to do that again?” asked Jimmy in a quiet tone and Kim could tell he was hiding his nervousness.

“What, _now_?” she chuckled, pretending not to have understood the question, hoping that he’ll get it and just let it go. Not that that’s very likely, but it is at least worth trying.

“Hey,” answered Jimmy and gently flicked her on the nose. “You know...”

Of course, Kim knew that Jimmy asks if they will sleep together _ever_ again. But not only that. He probably also wanted to know what their relationship will be from now on and what this night meant to her. Kim was never a person who would ponder their emotions. She did know that right now, she is happy. That’s it and to her, that’s all she needed to know. But the idea of discussing their relationship was slowly disrupting this precious feeling and she felt anxiety creeping in, something which she was not too familiar with.

“Yeah… yeah. I know,” she said. “But I… I don’t know,” at that she laughed, knowing how completely idiotic that sounded. “But, uh, not repeating this, that didn’t really work out for us, did it?” she smiled warmly.

“Well, if you mind, we can always say that it was a drunken mistake,” Jimmy offered as his thumb was stroking her shoulder.

“It wasn’t though,” blurted Kim before thinking about the answer. “I mean, the first time _maybe_ ,” she laughed softly, “but after the shower and everything, I feel perfectly sober… Well. Maybe not perfectly, but… Let’s say ‘pretty much’.”

Also, there’s the fact that there’s no way in hell that Kim could pretend that this didn’t happen. As she was lying in Jimmy’s arms, head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beating, Kim realized that she feels as comfortable, secure, and peaceful as never before. At this moment, she couldn’t think of any good enough reason why she should give that up and why she-- why _they_ shouldn’t deserve some happiness.

“Damn, okay, so we’re throwing the alcohol excuse out the window _this time_ , good,” said Jimmy, trying to make his voice sound serious, as if he’s truly thinking hard about a reason not to continue with this - whatever ‘this’ is. “Frankly, I’m glad, since it really was kind of a cliché excuse to begin with, so lemme think of something bet-“

Before Jimmy could finish the sentence, Kim playfully slapped his shoulder.

“That’s so not fair!” she protested. It _so_ was, though. Kim was the one who insisted that they first slept together just because they were drunk. She even managed to convince herself for some time.

“So help me out here, Kim!” said Jimmy, as-if desperately, clearly enjoying this. He wanted Kim to be the one to go forward with this and she couldn’t blame him.

“Fine, fine, Jimmy, I give up,” Kim laughed. She cuddled up to him and looked upwards to see his eyes. “If, _if_ , we keep this up. H-how does it work? Like, what do you want us to be?”

“Kim,” Jimmy planted a light kiss into her hair, “I don’t need a fucking label. I’m just happy to make you happy… sometimes.”

“Happy to make me happy sometimes,” repeated Kim pensively. “That’s glamorous.”

“Hey--now that I think of it, you might be right about setting up some rules. Do you have a piece of paper?”

“W-what?”

“Well we should probably establish some sort of schedule of--”

“Shut up!” she burst out laughing.

“And since you’re a lawyer and I will be one soon as well, it’s only best if it’s kept in a written form. And avoid any vague language as that's--”

“Jimmy, stop it!” she gasped. “I’ll give you some schedule!”

“Wh-what does that even mean?” he laughed.

“Just be quiet for once,” she used her thumb to touch his lips before kissing him softly.

“Can you hear it?” asked Kim when their lips parted, listening to the sounds of birds chittering behind the window.

“Yeah… what time is it?”

“Shit. 4:30,” said Kim, looking at the alarm clock next to her, knowing full well that she won’t do a damn thing tomorrow. _Today_ , as a matter of fact. She moved her hands to his waist and gave him a tired smile. “We’d better get some sleep.”

He smiled back. “Goodnight, Kim.”

“Night, Jimmy,” replied Kim with her eyes already closed, head resting on his warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
